ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Two of the Girls
is an episode of The Loud House. Synopsis After tiring of their brothers' antics, Linka and Lola wonder what life would be like if they had sisters. Levi's new watch invention takes Linka and Lola to a genderbender reality where they adapt to it at first – until they learn the downsides of having sisters, forcing them to try to return to their own reality before the deadline of their time there expires. Plot Linka and Claire are looking through the fridge for something to eat. After finding a jar of peanut butter, Linka sticks her finger in the peanut butter, and sticks it in her mouth. She then attempts to stick the same finger back into the jar, but Lola notices this, and starts to shout at Linka to have some class, causing a discussion between them. Lane arrives with Mr. Coconuts to deliver a joke when suddenly, Linka burps in front of Lane, causing him to tell a joke that jabs at both Linka and Lola. When Linka and Lola complain that life in the Loud House is always like this (followed by series of flashbacks showing the issues of living with brothers, such as the bathroom left as a pigsty, Loki, Loni, Luke and Lane attacking Ronnie (when he takes Linka for a date) and give him a Dutch over, the boys rejecting Linka's ideas of go to the mall and Lola's ideas to go to Jean Juan's, and opting to go to an rock music concert, Leif fighting with Lola over a bottle of cola, which is then taken away by Cliff, and Loni giving Lola massive intensive care just because she got a minor cramp, to be interrupted by one of Levi's inventions), they wish that they had nine sisters instead of nine brothers. That night, Levi, who took what Linka and Lola said into consideration, has made a watch that can make a portal that will transport Linka and Lola into the world of their dreams. Linka and Lola take the watch, and Levi warns them that they need to return back to their original world within 24 hours, or else they'll be stuck in the new dimension forever. With that in mind, Linka and Lola jump in. Linka and Lola land in the hallway, but don't see any noticeable changes. Suddenly, the brothers, who are now girls, exit their rooms. Linka and Lola are ecstatic at this and to their surprise, they all want to go to the mall. After their trip, they go over to Jean Juan's. They arrive back home where they greet their parents (who are wearing inverted clothes) and quickly kart on Dad. Linka and Lola discover their beds are in Lynn and Lucy's (Lynn and Lars') bedroom. Linka and Lola are having such a fun time in this dimension, that they decide to stay in it forever, and Linka tosses the watch away. The next day, Linka and Lola wake up and are scared by Steve, who tries to stealing Lola's tiara. Lola then gets a punch from Lucy for scratching her coffin (as a result of Steve entering the coffin). Linka and Lola attempt to use the bathroom, but discover there is a line to the bathroom. Luna (Luke), annoyed for Linka and Lola's reaction, decides to leting Linka and Lola to use it after her turn, but Luna angrilly ends up using Linka and Lola's heads to scrub the toilet and taking a pee. Linka and Lola walk out and are mocked by a joke from Luan (Lane) because of this. They accidentally hurt their thumbs, but instead of consoling them, Lori (Loki) tells them to shake it off instead since she's using her phone. Lola tries to convince Lily (Leon) to kiss their "boo-boo" to make it better, but instead responds by biting her thumb. Later, while getting ready for a Girl Scout trip, Lola sees Lana and Lisa (Leif and Levi) wearing her dresses. They then inform her that because they didn't have any clean clothes at the moment, they decided to wear her clothes instead, much to her annoyance. Lynn pulls Lola's underwear up to her chest, and messes with her hair (along with kicking her face), annoying her even more. Meanwhile, Linka is getting ready for a date with Ronnie, which Leni (Loni) decides to prepare her, adding some make up and fixing out her clothes. She holds a mirror to Linka's face, but Linka gets horrifed, as her make up made her look like a clown. Linka and Lola, having second thoughts living in this world, decide to head back to their own world. With five minutes left on the clock, Linka and Lola look through the garbage can where Linka threw the watch away, but to their horror, the watch is gone. It turns out that Leni found it and decides to play "Keep Away" with the watch, to which the eight other girls join in. Linka tricks her sisters into karting on Dad again and she and Lola use that distraction to take the watch back. With a few seconds left on the clock, Linka and Lola open a portal and jump in (but not before Lynn pantses them one last time). Linka falls through the portal and into a dimension that she initially believes is her original world (even finding Bun-Bun's okay). Suddenly, the nine girls burst into her room, making Linka and Lola think that they didn't escape the girls dimension. However, the girls mysteriously have looks of concern on their faces and are asking them if they're okay instead of annoying Linka or bullying Lola. When Linka and Lola express confusion as to why the girls are seemingly being so nice to them, Leni asks, "Want us to stay until you fall asleep, Lincoln and Lexx?" Realizing they have been called with male names, "Linka" realizes that her room is all for boys, and upon seeing their reflections on the mirror, "Linka" and "Lola" soon realize that they're in the wrong dimension. They're now in a dimension where everything is the opposite: they're now the only two boys in the family, named Lincoln and Lexx, in a family with nine girls. This revelation causes Lincoln and Lexx to scream loudly. Suddenly, Linka and Lola wake up, realizing that the entire ordeal was just a nightmare. The brothers, having been alarmed by their sisters are screaming, barge into Linka's room, and ask if they're okay. Linka and Lola assure them that they're fine and express their thankfulness on having brothers instead of sisters (confusing their brothers until Linka claims that they were talking about nuns). When Loni finds a watch on the floor and asks his siblings if they know who it belongs to, Linka and Lola, mistaking it for the portal watch from their dream, quickly destroy it. However, it turns out the watch actually belonged to Loki who, naturally, is mad at his sisters for destroying it, claiming that Linka and Lola's going to pay for it. At first, they think this means that Loki's going to give them a swirly, but he explains that he means they'll literally pay for it (as in, buy him a new watch with their own money). After their brothers leave Linka's room, Linka and Lola are glad that their brothers are nothing like the sisters from the dream. However, Lynn comes back and pantses Linka and Lola, causing Linka to annoyingly remark "except for Lynn". Cast *Seth Green as Loki *Sean Astin as Loni *Rob Paulsen as Lane / Mr. Coconuts *Jessica DiCicco as Linka / Lincoln (Male Linka) / Lynn / Lars / Lynn (Female Lynn) / Lucy (Female Lars) *Grey Griffin as Lola / Lexx (Male Lola) / Leif / Lana (Female Leif) / Leon / Lily (Female Leon) *Lara Jill Miller as Levi / Lisa (Female Levi) *Seth MacFarlane as Cliff *Cree Summer as Claire *Pamela Segall Adlon as Ronnie *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. Guest stars *Catherine Taber as Lori (Female Loki) *Liliana Mumy as Leni (Female Loni) *Cristina Pucelli as Luan (Female Lamar) / Mrs. Coconuts Quotes *'Lola:' Ewww, Linka! Have a little class. *'Linka:' Lola, can't you stop yelling me every time I do this? *'Lola:' I'm just trying to have some peace. *'Claire:' Can't you two stop fighting for a simple thing? (Lane enters the kitchen with his dummy Mr. Coconuts performing a ventriloquist act.) *'Lane:' (talking to Mr. Coconuts) That's all for sports, and now the weather. (Linka belches as he's talking) (still speaking as Mr. Coconuts) It's cloudy with a chance of... (he interupts himself when he sees Linka and Lola get annoyed wih his joke) Opps, sorry. I through you could liking the gag. (Lane exits the room, as Linka and Lola get offended) *'Lola:' If Lane does another joke like this, I swear than... *'Linka:' Calm down Lola. Anyways, you know our whole lives are like this. *'Claire:' Oh, come on, girls. It's not that bad. *'Lola:' Your friend really haven't got any brains at all, have she? *'Linka:' Honestly, Claire. You don't know what's like to live with nine brothers. (*flashback 1*; Linka is walking down the hall wearing a bathrobe and when she enters the bathroom she sees that it's a mess and Linka growls in frustration. *Flashback 2*; The siblings are in Loki and Loni's room having a meeting) *'Loki:' Ok, what do you guys want to do today? (he sees Linka raising her hand) Yes, Linka? *'Linka:' How about we all go to the mall? (The brothers all imitate a buzzer and gave her thumbs down. Lola then raises her hand) *'Loki:' Yes, Lola? *'Lola:' Can we go to Jean Juan's? (The brothers gave her the same response with Linka's and thumbs down) *'Linka and Lola:' What about...?! *'All Brothers:' No! *'Linka and Lola:' We didn't even finish! *'Loki:' Better off, let's go to this rock concert. *'Brothers:' Cool. (*Flashback 3* Linka opens the door and sees Ronnie) *'Linka:' Hi Ronnie. *'Ronnie:' You ready to go? (Ronnie sees Loki, Loni, Luke and Lane and they all glared at him) *'Ronnie:' Not again. *'Loki:' Get this bastard! (They then attack Ronnie and gave him a Dutch oven) *'Ronnie:' Aw s**t! My mouth was open! (they continue as Linka faceplams) You damn sons of a bitch! (*Flashback 4* Lola enters the kitchen to put her tea party cups away and goes to the fridge to grab a soda, but there's no soda bottle) *'Lola:' What the?! (she notices Leif holding a bottle of soda) Leif! Give me my bottle! (she gabs it from him) *'Leif:' Oh yeah? (he takes out a frog) Give me it back or you'll get a frog down your dress! *'Lola:' Do it and I'm telling! DAD! MOM! (Leif tackles Lola and the twins began to fight. Cliff then comes on and gabs the bottle) *'Cliff:' Idiots. (*Flashback 5* Lola is in her room reading a book and when she turns the page she gets a paper cut) *'Lola:' Ow! Papercut! (Loni barges in dreesed as a doctor) *'Loni:' You're okay? Do you need Leon to kiss your boo boos? Do you need band aids? *'Lola:' Loni! This is just a minor injury. I don't think it... (Levi enters the room with defibrillator and placed them on Lola) *'Levi:' Clean! (It cuts to a whole view of Royal Woods, as a offscreen Lola screams in pain. It cuts back to the present day) *'Claire:' Good point. *'Linka': I tell you, Claire, sometimes I wish Lola and me had nine sisters. *'Lola': Me too. *'Levi:' And I wish you would not shouting at me when I eat the f**king peanut butter with my booger-picking finger, Lola! *'Linka:' Booger-picking finger? (Linka runs to the bathroom to vomiting, obviously disgusted by what she heared) *'Levi:' (voiceover) Hmmm... nine sisters. ---- * Lola: Wait. Why are you doing this for us? * Levi: I need beta testers. Now, are we doing this, or am I sending Logan to a dimension where he's a toad? * Linka: Oh, we're doing it! * Levi: One word of caution: you only have 24 hours to return home. Otherwise, you're be stuck there forever. * Linka: Got it! (grabs the watch and puts it on) Let's do this! * Lola: Yeah! ---- *'Leni:' Aw! Want us to stay until you fall asleep, Lincoln and Lexx? *'Linka:' LINCOLN?!? *'Lola:' LEXX?!? Why the f**k they called us with boy names?! (they see Linka's room is a boy-like room and later see at the mirror, showing them as males) *'Linka and Lola:' We're in the wrong dimension!! AHHHHHH! ---- *'Linka:' (talking to Lola) You know, Lola? I'm so glad these sisters from the dream are nothing like our brothers. *'Lola:' (talking to Linka) Me too, but I don't understand why... (Lynn comes back in) *'Lynn:' Hey, girls, I almost forgot something. (pantses them and runs off laughing) *'Linka:' (annoyed) Except for Lynn. Transcript See /Transcript Trivia *This is one of the fewer episodes who don't contain subplots. *This is one of the few episodes focusing on two characters who aren't Loki and Loni. In this case, the episode focuses on Linka and Lola. **Loki and Loni just appeared in flashbacks and the end of the episode, along with the rest of the brothers. *The episode takes place during "Cliff's Solo Room", since Linka and Lola are seen sleeping together in Linka's room. *In the Season 4 episode "Halt in the Name of Loud", Linka mentioned Loki's broken watch; however, Loki has a new watch (which has digital and technology) when he's buying at the store. **Also, the genderbent versions of Linka and Lola can be used later in "Lincoln and Lexx". *'CN Skull variants:' The genderbent Louds say "skull". Gallery Category:Episodes